Spider Lily
by sincemaniac
Summary: ok so this is gonna be the longest series of fiction i have TYPED, Spider Lily was the only daughter to Claude faustus, on hr birthday everything went down hill. with her father and mother no longer there with her, familiar faces and new. when will her end come?
1. Chapter 1

_** dear readers,**_

_** I am terribly sorry for not updating recently, i had gotten grounded for not being able to listen to my mother's orders. but! it is finally summer vacation for me and i will be updating more often now!. also im going to be traveling this summer i will be updating but im leaving for california this weekend so im going to be busy with my mom ordering me around. i will then be going to hawaii to visit my new step-dad and step-sister, then colorado for family purposes. and a suprise vacation for all the hard work i have done for the school year from my mom. then disney land with my friends so i will be very busy over the summer but not to worry! unfortanetly for me you guys hired sebastian to make me update every so often soooo thanks alot ( NOT)**_

_**- truly your sincemaniac.**_


	2. Spider lily- Prolouge

Spider Lily

Long ago, Claude Faustus was walking the lone dry desert of china. Along the way he met a fiery chinese woman named Dao-Ming, which meant shining path. true to her name, Dao-Ming captured claude's roaming heart leading him down a shining path of happiness and love.

Claude and Dao-Ming loved each other with all their will power, and were rarely seen separated. They loved to spend their time walking hand in hand down the beach, reading in the park, and Claude even helped Dao-Ming with her fighting and defense skills. to Dao-ming there was nothing wrong with the way Claude was, she didnt mind at all that she was in love with a demon. for in her shining eyes he was not a demon but her love, and savior.

during the Mid 1700's in 1739, Dao-Ming gave girth to a beautiful baby girl with eyes that had the color of god's gates. giving the curious demon the privledge of naming their child he named her Spider lily.

" why Spider lily?" Dao-Ming gigled as she held her newly born baby close to her chest, " because her locks of hair remind me that of a spider's web and they are the color of a lily...your favorite flower" claude said in a loving voice.


	3. Spider Lily- chatper two

**a few years later**

" wake up now you lazy slumps, it's MY birthday and you promised me you'd finally take me to your secret place" Spider lily demanded as she sat ontop of her father's stomach.

" the secret place is not going anywhere, let your mother sleep" he said calmly, "but you promised" Lily said through clenched teeth. she took out her recorder and pressed play

" what kind of horrible parents would we be if we didnt wake up nice and early for our daughter's birthday" the tape played, Dao-ming and claude sighed " yes we know honey but six is-" Lily stopped her mother's sentence mid-way and began replaying the tape.

" horrible parents- horrible parents- horrible parents" the tape repeated, " alright we are getting up lily, ask dave to cook some breakfast we'll be down in ten minutes" Dao-Ming sighed out. " well so much for a relaxing morning with my wife" Claude said with a slight frown,

" well we DID say we'd get up early, but six is a bit too much for her dont you think?" Dao-Ming asked putting a finger to her lip as she sat up holding the sheets to her naked chest,

" i have no doubt in my mind that she is too young to be getting up this early, little girls like her need their rest...and hungry men need their morning fix" claude growled groping his wife. " down boy! we'er supposed to be getting dressed! knowing Spider Lily she probably timed us" Dao-Ming exclaimed escaping her husbands prying hands.

the two adults shared a shower and proceeded to dress themselves for the up coming day that was pronounced as Spider Lily's birthday on january 5, 1739. they trotted down the spiraling staircase and went to the kitchen where they saw Lily eating a fork full of waffles.

" your two minutes late" she stated " i told you" Dao-ming whispered over to her face- palming husband.

" very sorry darling, lets eat shall we?" claude said changing the subject, he pulled out his wife's chair and sat down infront of both girls.

" how was your sleep last night darling, have pleasent dreams like i wished you?" he asked forking his eggs, " yes, i dreamed i rode pony to mermiad land" Lily said with a smile making her mother laugh heartfully.

" well that must have surely been a treat dear, i dreamed we were all a pirate family and daddy was the captain!" Dao-Ming exclaimed excitedly, " naturally im always captain and dominant" Claude stated as he pushed up his glasses with a smug smirk.

" yes well on some occasions mommy has to take charge because you can't be counted on daddy!" lily said smartly emphasising the "daddy".

" i hope i won't have to give you a combo, because you know your getting a combo if you dont submit" Claude joked with his daughter, " im gonna submit you!" lily shouted with a laugh as she poke her father's cheek across the table.

Claude smirked and pinched Lily's cheeks making her squeal and hid under her mother's coat, she peeked from the caot and smiled at her father. he lovingly reached over and caressed her cheek making her rub her face more into his hand,

" come on love lets go to the park so you play off that breakfast" he said with a small smile grazing his features.

they drove off to a nice children''s park where most of Lily's friends busied themselves on the jungle jim, when they saw Lily run over they cheered and encouraged Lily to come play. Dao-Ming and Claude sat on a nearby bench together watching their daughter have fun, Dao-Mings sigh caught Claude's attention.

" what ever is the matter honey?" he asked with a confused face, " does'nt it seem out of this world, that we created something so...beautiful" Dao-Ming breathed out with a smile. " no doubt i was shocked when i realized some of that perfect being came from me" Claude chuckled,

" she's so precious to me... i wish she could stay this way forever" Dao-Ming pouted knowing her wish was not to be granted.

" so do i, i do not wish to deal with the poor souls of these boys that will eventually face my fury if they so happen to take a liking towards our daughter" Claude said with a scowl.

Dao-Ming laughed out loud and threw back her head in amusement, " oh honey! your too much" she giggled clinging to his chest for support. " im serious darling, i want her to stay small just as much as you do...shes my little girl" he said with a smile as her starred at Spider Lily picking a flower.


	4. Spider Lily- chapter three

**A terrible tragedy**

After a lovely time at the park, the couple and their daughter drove out to a far off place in the country of London where Claude and Dao-Ming's secret place stood. Claude drove the car with Dao-Ming in the passenger seat, while Lily happily bounced in her car seat. " my! your excited are'nt you sweetpea?" Dao-ming laughed.

" oh yes! i can't wait to see your secret place!" Lily exclaimed as she clapped her hands, Claude looked in the rear mirror and chuckled,

" she is just a bundle of energy" he whispered over to Dao-Ming, " yes, always so passionate and...explosion filled" Dao-Ming replied doing jazz hands. " she obviously gets that from you" Claude stated tilting his head towards his wife, " yeah well she doesnt have much patience, which comes from you" Dao-mIng stated poking Claude's shoulder.

" whatever" he chuckled and turned into a path that led them into a forest, " ohhhh it's in the forest! score!" Lily yelled rocking her fists into her side. " oh yes, Lily loves nature she loves to go to zoos and all that stuff" Claude said having that (AH HA) moment,

" i love the nature and the animals and the flowers and plants and trees snd bugs!" Lily shouted in a fast speech, Dao-Ming laughed at her daughter's excitedness reached back and ruffled Lily's hair " slow down there kiddo we need to take notes" she said. " oh dont worry i'l teach you guys everything!" Lily said stretching her arms out for emphasis.

when they finally reached their desired destination Claude got out of the car and opened Dao-Ming's door and proceeded with Lily's aswell, as soon as she was granted permission to climb out she raced out the car and danced around in pure joy." and she's off" claude said making Dao-Ming laugh, " yay yay yay yay! the forest!the forest! we'er at the forest!" Lily chanted, jumping with each rhyme.

the couple chuckled together and watched as wonder and awe clouded Spider Lily's eyes, " honey... this is the secret place, this is your father's forest...and now, we'er sharing it with you " Dao-ming said making Lily gasped and run up to her father and hug him tightly, " thank you thank you thank you thank you so much your the best!" she cried into her father's waist.

he patted her back and kissed her forehead " come on there is much more to it than this" he stated making Lily more excited,

they stopped at what seems lik a curtain of leaves, CLaude and Dao-Ming allowed Spider Lily to open them herself revealing to her round eyes a beautiful waterfall with a peacefully pond decorated with fish and Lily pads along with other watery plants, over whelmed by the beauty and meaning Spider Lily began to cry tears of joy,

" ooohhh baby com'er" Dao-Ming cooed as she and Claude took Lily in their arms and hugged her " we love you very much dear" Claude whispered to Lily,

Lily sniffled and sobbed in her father's neck, she creaked open her eyes to see a strange man pointing a gun at them. with a gasp she quickly pulled herslf up on her arms and pointed to the man " daddy watch out!" she screamed but she already felt the bullet poke through her father's chest as it went straight through his back.

" DADDY!" Lily cried out pulling on his coat, he stumble forward but caught his balance and in a split second he grabbed hold of Dao-Ming and ran away from said man. he huffed and struggled as he felt the bullet burning his insides, several more bullets flew by. some sadly hitting the two adults. Dao-Ming cried out in pain as two bullets landed in her arm, she grasped her arm tightly as agony covered her face.

Lily cried and screamed when she heard wind of the bullets fly past her ears, one bullet dug a deep wound in Lily's leg making her hold in her intense scream of pain. to Claude this was not what he wanted his little girl to witness on her birthday, he held her closer and put her infront of his body as more bullets lodged themselves into his back.

all three creatures could hear the sound of dogs and men barking and shouting after them, Claude was begining to lose the ability to run. he grew exhausted as the anti-demon bullets made him grow unconsious making him run slower every second, his breathes became shorter. he coughed and fell to the hard forest floor in a blury vision, all he could see after that were the siloettes of his daughter and wife.


	5. Spider Lily chapter four

**A new life**

I opened my eyes and quickly closed them due to the blinding white light burning my vision, i groaned and turned on my side and winced at the sudden pain. i hissed and turned back onto my back, i split open my eyes adjusting them to the light letting me fully open them.

" hey! hey! she's up" a voice was heard in the background,

i felt a poke on my shoulder and turned my head towards the intruder, i saw a blonde haired woman with red lipstick and strange looking clothes. " hellooo~ im professer. Wilts i'll be your supervisor from now on" she cooed wiggling her slender fingers in my face, i hissed and smacked them away.

i tried to sit up but found i was constrained " wiggle your little body all you want, you'll never be able to get out little devil" she said flicking a needle, i said nothing and looked around for mommy and daddy and found they were in a small cage on a counter top.

" mommy daddy! why are you in a cage!?" i called out, they looked up with sad faces. i pouted as they didnt answer " i can't know can i?" i sighed looking down,

( curse my small age!) " no no you can know" the lady said with a smirk, " if you tell her i'll kill you painfully" daddy growled at her grabbing the bars of the cage. " oh i think not demon! you'll never see freedom again little girl, we'er gonna keep you hear as expirements until you die" she said laughing menacingly.

i gasped and started to scream " help! daddy! i wanna go home!" i screamed trying to get out of my straps, the lady laughed harder and held up the needle i saw before. " now my pet im just gonna give you this injection, now you will feel an intense pain" she said and forced the small point into my arm. i yelled my whole body went into a burning shock.

" now the big monsters" she said to herself however daddy and mommy did not fight her back, i sobbed as i couldnt move a muscle

mommy and daddy looked at me with tears in their eyes behind the cold cage " dont worry pumpkin, you'll be alright... we can get out of this" mommy whispered once the lady turned off the lights, " be strong love" daddy added.

" b-but s-she said w-w-we'll be h-her f-ff-forever" i hiccuped, " don't mind that cold hearted wretch, she doesn't know anything" daddy hissed out, i sniffed and looked up at the cieling.

tears were drying up on my cheeks and i felt my eyes were red and fuffy, my nose was running and i couldnt wipe it. i tried to be quiet so mommy and daddy could sleep but i still found myself making small sounds every now and then, i wanted to go home i didnt want to be in this weird place with the mean lady. it had become too dark for me to see and all i heard were the shifting of my parents in sleep.

**The next day **

" NO STOP PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE DADDY! MOMMY! PLEASE NO STOOP!" i screamed pulling and kicking my arms and legs as the strange men carried me to a big white tube thing, " shut up you stupid brat! damn!" one of them shouted smacking my head.

i winced and bit my lip wimpering, " be careful with my daughter you- you- uggh!" daddy yelled from across the room, other people were holding him down with guns pointed at him. " put her in the ray already!" Professer. Wilts shouted from a speaker, the men threw me down on a cold metal bed and tore my clothes off. i hissed at the cold touch as they strapped me down and pushed me inside the tube, i felt my nerves grow and i wiggled when i saw a white silver light sweep over my body.

my breathe hitched when i heard a loud alarm go off in the room, " she's half" a heard someone say ( half what?), i felt the bed be pulled out and i was greeted with more than two men in white clothes starring at me as if i was food. " a beauty gentlemen, a rare specimen" a bald man said caressing my cheek.

" keep away from her you bastard!" i heard daddy yelled, " ah shut up you old bag!" one of the men said, i heard a loud smack after that.

they carried me back into the room where mommy was lying inside a cage wearily, " momma" i called out softly once they put me in with her. she looked up and smiled " ohhh im so tired" she yawned, she petted my head softly and hugged me. " i think they hit daddy... i want them to stop" i whined in her neck " shhhhh i know baby foot...i do too" she whispered kissing my head,

" why are they doing this?" i asked looking up at her tried face. a tear rolled down her cheek " i-i dunno baby" she said, i could tell she was holding back on " its ok to cry, dont hold it in we need to be a healthy as we can" i said grabbing her cheek.

" oh baby i know!" she cried out letting her cried and whales fill the room, daddy soon was carried into a seperate cage " honey what's wrong?!" he exclaimed reaching for her hand.

" i hate it here!, this is not the type of llife i want for her and for us! i-its not right!" she yelled throwing her water bowl at the metal door. " honey please! if i save us i would and i try every chance i get you see right?" daddy said, momma nodded in reply " and one of those chances i'll succeed and we can go home, they'er humans, they can't keep us forever" he said reaching for her hand.

mommy took hold of his hand through the cage and i grabbed onto his other free hand and mommy's aswell " we'll get out" he whispered bowing his head.


	6. Spider lily- chapter five

**over the years**

but unfortuantely, that statement never came true. days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into five years; five long years. five years of expiremnets, torture, degrading acts, vile men, and emotional dispair.

Spider Lily was eight now but had the mind of a thirty year old working man, Dao-Mind had fallen ill, and Claude could do nothing but watch in chains. the men Lily saw turned out to be scientists who had been studying the demon life and had been using Claude, Dao-Ming, and Spider Lily as samples.

but they were not the only ones who hade fallen victim to the lad factory, for Spider Lily had seen other demons come and go, most of them were killed. there was one demon that stood the most to Spider Lily though

- a few weeks ago-

my gaze shifted from mother to a man with black hair, they shoved him into a medium sized caged and walked away laughing. he growled and gripped the bars, my movement caught his attention and his eye color softened when he saw me and mother.

" is she alright?" he asked softly, i knew he was another demon so i trusted him.

" no...she's fallen very ill due to those sickos tests" i hissed, " how long have you been here?" he asked. " five years" i said through a shaky voice, his eyes widened " thats too long! how about i take you with me, i have a master to return to anyways" the demon offered me. but i shook my head

" no i must stay by my parent's side, i will go where they go...its the least i can do" i stated, " ...you...your the only demon that really deserves respect. you have gained my repsect and i shall gladly tell of your tale back home, your position will be a lesson to us all" the demon said with a bow. with a familiar warm feeling over coming me i let the slightest signs of a smile lift the curves of my lips,

after that he only stayed for a two days before disappareing at night.

After two more years went by Claude let the closure get to his mind and became delusional, to the point where he even blamed it all on his daughter. it broke Spider Lily's heart to see her father this way, he was always so cold and yelling at her to leave him alone. she wanted his hugs of reassurance and love,

but most of all she wanted her family back.

Spider Lily did not smile, frown, laugh, cry, or anything, she just held a blank stare all the time. she didnt really do anything except for take care of her mother, she learned how to control her emotions especially her anger. she learned the hard way, the scientists wanted her to get angry to see about her powers.

her father however had cracked and was already planning on his escape which didnt include Lily.

It was late at night around midnight and all was quiet in the lab , but ten year old Spider Lily knew better. she wordlessy sat up and watched her father take her mother out the cage with a blank expression, when she tried to crawl out aswell he shut the cage door on her knocking her back. she was confused and hurt, she wanted to go with her dad aswell to freedom. after watching her father dissappear into the black hallway she started to scream.

she screamed and screamed out for her parents but they never came back,

men came running in the find that Claude and the sick Dao-Ming were gone but they could do nothing but beat Spider Lily until she stopped her rampage.

Claude could hear his daughter's painful screams but chose to ignore her and carried Dao-Ming to their old house in the rain, the rain poured and poured as he ran as fast as his fatigue legs could carry him until he finally made it.

breaking throught the door he gently laid Dao-Ming down on the bed and shook her shoulders trying to wake her up, but she was already gone. through a fit of rage he destroyed the entire house and yelled into the raining sky,

far away Spider Lily could hear her father's roar of anger and instantly knew that mother had died, bowing her head she cried... for the first time in years she cried.


	7. Spider Lily- chapter six

**someplace strange...someone new**

" honey... honey wake up...darrrlingg" a soft strong voice said interupting my shivering slumber, i groaned and slightly opened my tired eyes.

"huh?" i breathed out thinking it couldn't be true, i saw father and mother standing infront of me in rather questionable clothes but who cares they were here!

" mummy! daddy have you come back for me!?" i whispered/yelled, " yes darling we had to leave first so we can create a nice big house for then we came back" mother replied with a smile. " we could never leave you behind, we love you" father cooed caressing my cheek.

i rubbed against his touch and smiled, suddenly we all heard footsteps aproaching the room. mother and father gapsed and turned to leave " no wait take me with you! please! nooooo!" i screamed reaching for them but the cold bars of my damned cage forbade me from reuniting with my parents,

" you have lived long enough foul demon, you shall die along with mr and misses hahahahahah!" Professor. Wilts cackled tieing mother and father down with their back together. " no stop please let them go! let them go!" i cried tears streaming down both of my cheeks,

" save it tramp!" Professor yelled and began to beat mother and father senselessy, " no please stop! noooooo!" i screamed at the top of my lungs as i felt the whole world shake.

" wake up! your dreaming!" a shrilly voice screamed and i felt someone punch my stomach, i groaned and held my stomach in pain. i opened my eyes and found breathing heavily,

she moved the stray strands of hair from her face and regained her composer. " im moving you to a different location brat" she spat and clicked a metal collar on me, she pulled me out by the chains and dragged me through the hallways " i hate you" i muttered and pulled against her in attempt to escape,

" yeah well...i hate you too...along with the rest of the world" she said pulling me towards her. i coughed as the collar choked me " cold-blooded bastard!" i cried holding my sore neck.

" pffttt says the one who has no use for blood" she spat and kept pulling, she stopped at a big metal vault door and put in a code and it opened on its own. she dragged me into a white hallway that gave you the feeling a mad scientist was going to jump out and cut you open for expirements. we stopped at another vault door and she pressed in some password and it opened reavealing a white room with nothing in it.

she kicked me inside " this is where you'll stay from now on, like it?" she said in a fake sweet voice for toddlers. i growled as she slammed the door shut and walked off in a laughing fit " i hope she dies from laughter..." i muttered.

i turned around and saw nothing of interest besides a little girl huddled up in a corner whose gaze creeped me out, ( well i don't want to be rude) i inhaled a deep breathe for strength and carefully and slowly walked up to her. i stopped infront of her and squatted never changing my expression and poked her shoulder, she gasped softly and looked directly into my eyes. after first it looked like she was going to start screaming, but her gaze softened when she realised i really wasn't going to do anything.

" your eyes are intensly bright, like really really bright gold" she whispered hiding her face in the folds of her arms so only her eyes were visible. i scooted just a bit closer " you look like a vampire..." i stated in a boldly,

she chuckled softly " thank you... my name is...Rose teel, what's yours?" she asked shyly,

" Spider Lily" i said.

she tilted her head in confusion " why are you here?" she asked, " im half demon, they keep me for expirements, why are you here?" i asked sitting criss cross. " they took me when i was born, said that my family owed them they gave me needle injections giving me some unusual abilities" she said rolling her eyes,

" scientists are weird" i shurgged making her laugh. " what kind of abilities _do _you have?" i asked scratching my ankle " elemental powers i control fire, water, earth, weather, all that good stuff plus i have the mind of a genius" she shrugged out.

" thats useful" i said, the atmoshpere was really awkward and im really not a people person due to the fact that i never really socialize, " your not a socializer i presume?" she asked raising a brow.

i shook my head " thats ok, we can be friends" she stated with a smile taking my hand in her small hands, my lips curved up into a tiny smile.

_after that we spent most of our time talking, learning about one another... we even shared some laughs along the way. _

" hey, Professor. stupid left her lunch sitting on her desk" Rose said with a smirk as she held up a plus sized sandwhich, " you know... for a Professor who claims to be the perfect woman she sure does eat alot" i stated making Rose giggle.

_she was the girl with pitch black eyes and long dark raven hair, small pink lips and a gaze that tells you shes be through the worst...like Midnight..._

" hey wanna come up with nick names for each other?" Rose asked walking up to me, " ok... give me a name" i said sitting beisdes her on the white floor.

"ummm how about scar, i'v seen that scar that goes around your neck" she said tracing her finger along the scar i got when cut open my body,

" what will you name me?" she asked with doe eyes. i thought and loked over her small features, her eyes for most entrancing " Midnight, your eyes are black like night" i stated cupping her small face in my hands and kissing the tip of her nose. she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck " thank you for being such a good friend" she whispered.

_five years went by, i was eighteen and she was seven... we went through hell, but at least we went through it together. _

_i was confused , i swore to never let anyone in out of fear of being had... but here i was in this white room caring for this seven year old girl. _

_why... was it because she was in the same postion as me? maybe because she was younger? or perhaps we'er locked in proving she wont ever leave my side? there could be numerous answers to my question, but none of them quite fit it except one. love, i fell in love with this girl as if she were my own sis- no she __**is**__ my sister, and i love her no matter what._

_even if our world comes tumbling down_

_she will always be my Midnight _


	8. Spider Lily- chapter seven

**Finally**

i was sitting in the corner of the room humming a one note tune when midnight came up to me, she held her finger up and a bowl and fresh water came pouring our of her tip into the bowl. " here i sense your dehydrated" she said softly bring the bowl to my lips,

i drank all of it and gasped for air after i was done. wiping my mouth i smiled at her " thank you" i breathed out, " you look stressed whats wrong scar?" she asked rubbing my shoulder

_a little girl shouldnt have to live this horrible life style_

" just fantasising about the outside world... i wonder how much has changed, we've been in here so long im already eighteen and your seven" i whined putting my arms behind me as i leaned on them.

" im glad you brought that up, i was thinking its about time we actually do something about it " she said, " if your talking about escaping forget it" i stated with a scowl. she huffed " come on scar, this is not healthy, we need to get out of here" she urged putting a hand to my shoulder.

" so what if we did escape, where would we go. we'll be on the streets where more dangers lie ahead, its best we stay here" i said sternly, " what?... so they can cut you up some more, face it scar this is not the best solution... look at you, your in denial... your scarred of the outside world because you haven't even experienced it" she whispered.

i stayed silent and looked down

_i knew she was right, staying here would only get us killed_

" do you even have a plan of getting us out tonight?" i asked making her brighten up with happiness " oh come on scar! we have super natural abilities! plus with my brain and your will power we can get out in aproximately twenty minutes counting all the code doors" she exclaimed silently shaking my by my shoulders.

i shook my head and chuckled " alright alright, when everyone is asleep then we'll go" i said,

the door opened and walked in with a needle i knew all too well, but one of the men stopped her making her conversate.

" crap crap crap! if she gives us that injection our powers will be cut off!" midnight panicked silently " what do we do?" i asked calmly, " i dont know!"she silently screamed grabbing her hair.

" well why dont you use that big brain of your to think of something idiot!" i whipered harshly shoving her " alright!" she whispered back.

" ok girls time for your injections just hold still and we get this over with" Professor sighed out boringly, i heard midnight whimper. Professor got closer and closer until midnight screamed out 

_oh boy..._

midnight screamed and blasted lava at the professor, my mouth hung open in shock " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I screamed " YOU TOLD ME TO THINK OF SOMETHING!" she cried out, " SO THATS WAS YOUR PLAN?! TO BLAST LAVA AT THE PROFESSOR!?" i yelled grabbing her collar.

"I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO I WAS PRESSURED OK!" she cried out in sobs, i sighed and let go " you really need to learn how to keep calm" i stated through half open eyes. " tehe" she giggled, " welp we might awell just walk out as you blast people with lava!" i said sarcastically. midnight's smile dropped " but i cant kill people!" she protested, " you brought this on yourself" i said pulling her out the door.

_we blast through most of the people, sometimes midnight's evil saide got the better of her and she ended up killing the last four guys by spraying them with water nonstop..._

_we got finally made our way out the bulding where fresh air and nature filled our vision_

" oh cool!, and you said you wanted to stay" midnight teased, " shut up" i said with a shake of my head. we walked into a bundle of trees and stopped in the plains, " well it seems as if we are no where closer to any civilization at all, and i have no idea what date, year, country, or plain we'er at" i said in conclusion,

" thanks for stating the obvious genius" midnight snarkly remarked. " you wanna combo?" i asked raising a brow, she shook her head " alright then, lets start walking" i said and grabbed her hand.

"wait so we'er just gonna walk around aimlessly, until we find something?" midnight asked with a disbelieving face. " got a better idea?" i asked, i waited for an answer but i got no reply therefore proving my point.

_we walked around for what seemed hours, once in a while we took water breaks. but then we just kept pushing on , i was about the scream uncle until midnight beat me to it_

" look! a whole city!" she cried out pointing to the buldings in the distance, " hey... isn't that big ben?" i asked covering my eyes from the sun. she looked closely aswell " oh yeeaaah... WE'ER IN LONDON!" screamed out in joy, " sheesh" i mumbled covering my ears.

" hey look a carriage" she stated pointing to a old looking man driving on the road, "hey! you there coach!" she called out grabbing his attention,

he stopped the carriage and smiled " do you girls need a ride to london?" " it'd be most appreciated" midnight said. " hop in" he said pointing to the shotgun seat, she squealed in delight.

" so what are two girls like you doing walking on the road by themselves?" he asked, " its a bit of a twister really, we escaped from a group of scientists is all" midnight shrugged.

im going to be completely honest, i didnt quite feel comfortable telling this man where we came from. he might know them and turn us in, " ah, i understand yes, now and days there are all kinds of groups" he said with a shake to his head.

" groups?" i asked turning towards him, " yes, black magic, satanist cults, human trafficking, all that bad stuff" he said. me and midnight had looks of disbelief on our faces,

" you two girls ought to be carefull especially in london town" he warned waving a finger at us. we both nodded as we came into the crowded street of london, " you can just drop us off here my friend works here" midnight stated pointing to a shop that said " undertaker".

" good day ladies" he said tipping his hat and rode off, " friend?" i asked gesturing to the shop. " oh pipe down he's really nice, a bit weird but nice" she laughed and entered the shop. it was dark and creepy, " undertaker! you there!" she called out.

i heard a creaking sound and went into fighting mode, suddenly a coffin crack open in the corner " hellooo my deary, its been soo loong~" an eary voice cooed from behind the lid.

a man with a black robe and slash and hat came out,he had long silver hair and bangs that covered his eyes. " the hell?" i whispered to myself. " where did you go sweet, its been five years since i last saw you~ hehe" he giggled crassessing her cheek with a bony finger,

_this guy really needs to cut his nails..._

he looked at me and his mouth formed a perfect o " oh my~ who is thiiis" he cooed circling me, he lifted up various limbs of mine including arms, legs, neck, and fingers.

" undertaker this is Spider Lily, i'v been kept by a group of scientists who experemented on me, while i was there... i met her" she said with a deep breathe. " oh my!~ i'll surely have a wonderful time working on you when your time comes hehe!" he exclaimed crushing me in a hug.

_for a skinny man he sure is strong_

" poppie? can we stay with you for the night?" midnight asked, he let me go and turned towards her making me fall on my butt. " of course deary~ your always welcome and your little friend too hehe" he laughed.

_it wasnt exactly a first class stay at undertaker's, but it was most definately the most entertaining. from having a bone swordfight, hidin undertaker's hat, failing miserably at baking bone cookies it surely wasnt a dull day. _

_he told us of his adventures and thrilling expreiences, he even told us about his true nature... a grim reaper. it certainly suprised me when he told me he was Adrian the famous legendary reaper, _

_he was really nice that night aswell, gave us milk and nice warm beds _

" undetaker..." i called out as he was about the leave us for the night, he stopped and tunred his head still having the same amused smile " yes poppet?" he asked in an unusual soft tone.

" thank you" i whispered, he titled his head affectionaly " your welcome" he said and turned out the light.

i turned to my right side where midnight had already fell asleep, i pulled the covers over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

_so warm..._


	9. Spider Lily- chapter eight

**That butler, chance encounter**

i woke up to the sound of dishes clinking, i opened my eyes and saw that undertaker had set a tray of breakfast on the nightstand next to me. i yawned and sat up,

" whats all this?" i asked . " well i thought you girls would be hungry this morning so like any normal person i made breakfast" he said.

_right...normal_

" is that supposed to be funny?" i asked grabbing my plate, he laughed waking midnight up " oh thanks poppie" she said sarcastically and began to eat.

" so after breakfast we'll get out of your hair" i said sipping some green tea, his smile seem to fade " but where will you girls go? i highly doubt it will be safe for you on your own with or without your powers" he stated rasing up a finger.

" we can figure that out, we just dont want to be a burden, i know you skipped your work to take care of us poppie" midnight scolded.

he sighed and slumped " its ok, a little day off never hurt anybody" he said shrugging. " but you still have to find a place to stay" he said pinching my food filled cheek, " ew" he stated pulling away.

i punched his arm, " hehe, i know! how about i take you girls to the Phantomhive manor!" he exclaimed shooting up from his seat. " Phantomhive huh? for a job?" midnight asked,

"mmhmm, with the Earl as the Queen's guard dog im sure he could alway use new pawns" he shrugged with a smile, " im not a pawn" i sated boldly "im more like a knight" midnight said proudly. undertaker busted out laughing clutching his sides.

_did i miss something_

soooo... thats the manor there?" midnight asked pointing to the huge mansion in the the distance, " mmhmm" undertaker replied pressing his lips together.

" impressive" i stated and we started to walk, " do you think the Earl is hot?" midnight asked after about five minutes of silence.

i glared at her then smacked her head, " what! i was just asking... sheesh" she groaned rubbing her head. " like you even to know about all that your only thirteen" i said boringly,

" soooo i think i can have a crush let alone think someone is attractive!" she yelled back.

" your too young" i said turning towards undertaker but he was gone, " hehe you drove him away with your boring abilities hehe" she chuckled nudging me to the side.

" shut your face hole" i muttered and walked up the stone steps up to the front door, i took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

the door opened up revealing a familiar face i knew back at the facility " sebastian?" " Spider Lily?" we both asked at the same time, he laughed " what a suprise i thought i would never see your little face again... though your not little anymore" he teased squishing my cheeks. i smiled " thank you sebastian, it's a real treat seeing you again" i said grabbing his arm, i saw a small hand wave infront of our faces.

" um, im a missing something here?" midnight said, " oh yes Rose this is sebastian, sebastian rose, me and sebastian met at the facilty, and i met Rose at the facilty aswell" i said stepping aside for them to converse.

" oh, you know...iv heard many legends of you miss Rose, most impressing legends indeed are they true?" he asked kissing her hand, " of course they'er true why would i spread false information about myself" she said knitting her brows together. he looked suprised for a split secod but regained his composer,

" ah so you yourself said those rumors, well thats unusual" he said. " um sebastian, i was wondering if you could ask your...master for a job, we kinda escaped yesterday and we have no where to go soo..." i said trailing off due to embarrassment.

" of course! i'll ask right away just sit in the dining room and i'll be back with your living arrangments" he exclaimed pushing us to a mini table.

he scurried off up the stairs leaving us for alone for about five minutes, he came back with a pleased smile " sorry for the inconvinient wait, my young master is a hassle sometimes" he said leading us into the servants area.

i nodded happily but stopped in my tracks

_wait...waht_

" wait, **young **master!?" i exclaimed, " oh yes, i forgot to mention, the **young** master is twelve years of age so please, bear with him" he stated with a shit-eating grin.

" fuck!" midnight swore loudly, " ahem..." i heard a voice cleard behind me.

_why do i have a feeling that the voice behind me is __**the young master**__..._

we all turned around to find a boy with a green dress, shorts, and a cane. he didnt seem all too happy either, then i noticed his eye patch.

_are you kidding me, sebastian is contracted to this guy really..._

" a young lady shouldnt let swear, let alone a servant while her master is around" he scolded

_an asshole too..._

" well im sooo sorry, but i dont see the Phantomhive brand on my arse so you dont control my fucking mouth, and the next time you think you can, think again im more faster and stronger than you demon butler and i can easily kill you" midnight said harshly as a shadow casted on her face making her look evil.

_great...we are sooo fired THANKS ALOT MIDNIGHT!_

his eyes widen in an unreadable expression shock, anger, fear, disbelief, i dont know.

" well at least your not afraid to say what you want" he said with a smirk,

_he accepted that...this kid is insane_

" yeah well, when you've lived in a facility tortured your whole life you grow back bone" she stated crossing her arms. " my my quite a friend you've aquired Spider Lily" sebastian teased as i face palmed, " im still training her so... bear with it" i sighed out.

" no no i like her atittude, i need tuff body gaurds, and sebastian move their rooms to my level" he ordered and with that he walked away. " does that kid even need a cane...i mean hes so short" i said once he was gone,

" young master chooses to think he is big" sebastian said with a blank face.

" ok girls these two rooms will be your headquarters, young master has ordered some clothes for you in the meantime these comfortable suits will do nicely, it fits your petite body frames well and its stretchable for combat" he said handing us a black box with a black ribbon.

" thank you" we both replied, " i will report to young master, once you have changed im sure you can find us in young master's study Spider Lily" he said with a smirk,

i nodded and walked into my room once he left sight. the suit was a nice black leather jump suit that hugged my body, a pair of black gloves and he added a black and blue choker with a diamond in the middle. in the center you could see the letter p inside the diamond, i guess that standed for Phantomhive.

once i was satified with my appearence i got midnight and followed sebastian's musky scent

_which contained death, disgustingness, do not go near me or i will kill you scent, along with some musky oceanic cologne_

i knocked on the door and entered when i was told, i saw sebastian standing infront of the kid's desk as he sat on a big brown leather arm chair.

the kid saw us and motioned for us to sit, " so..." he said leaning back in his chair crossing his fingers " so what?" midnight answered. the corners of his mouth tugged up slightly " tell me about yourselves, your previcous life, lessons, people you've encountered i cant just hired you without knowing anything about you" he said reaching for his tea cup,

_for a kid he sure does know how to pry into your business, but he's a kid i guess thats expected_

_- ( Spider Lily is gonna telll the story from her point of view in one big speech thingy )_

" well i am the daughter of Claude Faustus and Dao-Ming Faustus, when i was three on my birthday my parents took me to my dad's forest the Faustus forest. uh... we were being hunted and the men ended up taking us to this facility waaaay out of London, were for money or something i guess they handed us over to a group of scientists. they ran various tests and expirements on me, they cut me open and my throat... which i why i have this scar right here...my mother grew very very ill after a week in her cage, so i had to take care of her. my dad went crazy and started blaming our situation on me, i guess it was too much for him to see how we turned out because... one night he took mother and left without me. she died once he took her out the building, after that everything seemed so hopeless... that was until the day i met midnight of course. we've been in that facility together for five years added along with our other years" i said trying to brighten the mood.

" and how did you two escape?" the kid asked leaning forward more " i blasted that wretch with lava" midnight said boldly. his eyes widned and he looked at her as if she was crazy, " yeah seriously why lava, i dont- i dont... i dont understand you, your weird, your strange" i said with a the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-atittude-.

she shrugged sheepishly and giggled " well...that was interesting" the kid said.


	10. Spider Lily- chapter nine

**Mountains are crumbling**

" yeah well... you know...thats our life" i stated shrugging awkwardly, " fine, listen your jobs are to protect me as bodyguards, protect me with your life" he ordered standing over me and midnight.

i looked over at sebastiaan and he signaled fo us to kneel down,

_im not a butler..._

i put all logic behind me and kneeled to the floor along with midnight, " you are to call me young master or my lord understood?" he asked touching my shoulder. " yes young master" i forced out,

_like this kid needs anymore shit to be smug about_

" um... we dont know you or anything about you" midnight stated standing up. " im Earl Ciel Phantomhive head of the Funtom company" he declared proudly, " never heard of it" i said boringly.

i could tell he was forcing something back from being said,

" sebastian show them around and teach them the basics" he ordered and sat back down ignoring all things aroung him besides the moutians of paper work infront of him.

" yes my lord" sebastian stated and motioned for us to follow him out the door.,

we walked around the manor talking about the different rooms and the duties performed in these rooms, history, and tools to help with the work. " luckily for you, you two body guards wont be doing the chores" he stated with a smirk, " why?" midnight asked.

" because you'll be with the young master for most of the day, theres no need to do these jobs" he said turning a corner.

" sooo... where you taking us now" i asked scratching my head, " i will take you two to the kitchen to meet the other servants" he stated not looking back.

when we got there i saw three people one woman, who had bright red hair in two pigtails and a maid outfit. two guys,

one guy had blonde hair with a straw hat attached to his back and plaid shorts and a plain shirt with yellow-ish orange rim on the ends.

the other guy had dirty blonde hair, he wore a chef's outfit with googles around his neck while he smoked a cigarret.

sebastian cleared his throat grabbing their attention from whatever their conversation consisted of, " these two girls are the young master's new bodyguards, please welcome Spider Lily and Rose Teel" sebastian declared stepping aside so we were in perfect view.

" ack!" they gasped, " these girls are bodygaurds!?" the chef guy yelled pointing towards us.

" ok first of all, we have names second of all its rude to point, and lastly just because we'er girls doesnt mean we can't kick ass ok" midnight stated angrily. i face palmed while sebastian sighed out in surrender,

" oh my your so young to be a bodygaurd though, you the young master's age!" the straw hat boy said in a soft exclaimed voice.

midnight growled and went to ring his neck but i held her back," ehem, it does not matter what age or gender. i even i dont know how strong they are but they come from a difficult background" sebastian said with a hand shrug,

" but if you dont know their strength wy'd ya hire'em" the chef guy asked scratching his head.

" have you three heard rumors of controller of elements?" sebastian asked them with a smirk, they all nodded excitedly " oh yes! so powerful that person sounds!" the red-head squealed.

" miss teel is that person and along with her my friend Spider Lily has some abilities aswell" he smirked making them gasp again,

_whats with all the gasping_

" wow! your real!, so cool im finny the gardener" finny exclaimed shaking both our hands.

" im mey-rin the head maid, nice to you yes it is" she said haking our hands aswell. " im baldroy the chef around 're!, but you can call me bard loves" he declared proudly.

" alright alright enough get back to work!" sebastian bellowed making everyone scurry off, he huffed and clapped imaginary dust off his gloved hands.

" now then, you two go and occupy the young master while i prepare his afternoon tea and snack" he said shooeing us away,

we were playing a board game while Ciel worked on whatever he was working on, midnight had lost a leg in the enchanted forest and i was in the hellfire. " god dammit!" i yelled crossing my arms, midnight chuckled evily " give up?" she asked.

_curse that brain of hers_

" never, i will never give up. i can still claim my victory and when i do... i coming for you for revenge!" i growled out dramatically pointing a finger in her face stiffly,

she removed my finger " just spin the top" she ordered. i grabbed the top inhaled it, breathed on it, prayed on it, and spinned it.

i gasped when it landed on six " noooo!" she cried " yes! in your chubby kiddie face midnight!" i taunted reaching the end therfore beating the game. " your my dog!" i exclaimed in victory.

" keep it down im trying to concentrate" ciel sighed out, sebastian came it with a tray that smelled like heaven. " oh come on! i won this game against a genius! a genius! dont i derserve some cake!?" i whined tugging sebastian's arm.

he turned to me and held up my chin and smiled " no" he staed and walked out, i let myself fall to the floor in a fetus position. " if your so hungry go eat" ciel stated stuffing his chubby cute face with delicious cake,

" bard's pancakes are not edable young master, they tasted like ass smothered in crap in a dirty fish bowl" midnight cringed.

ciel cringed aswell and pushed the plate away " well i've lost my apetite you can have that" he said and went back to his papers, i took the plate and ate it with midnight.

"why are you two eating the young master's snack?" sebastian said with a smile, we looked like deers in a headlight. "he gave it to us" i mumbled. " Rose ruined my apetite with the description of bard's pancakes" ciel said pointing to her,

" why ya gotta make it look like i intended to do that!" she yelled hiding behind a chair. sebastian still smiled and walked up to us, he bend down and slapped the cake out of my mouth.

" ow!" i cried out holding my abused cheek. he walked up to midnight and picked her up, " w-what are y-you doing?" she whimpered, " your getting punished" he stated and walked away.

" dont even think about trying to bust miss Teel out of her punishment Lily" he sneered making me shrink,

" im sorry!" i mouthed to midnight.

mignight came back with tear stains and red marks on her hands, " oh my Rosy!" i cried hugging her. " h-he-he spanked me!" she screamed breaking ciel's windows,

" hey!"he yelled but stopped when he saw how devastated she looked. " what happened to you" he asked.

" **your **butler fucking spanked my bear ass ciel! **BEAR ASS CIEL!**" she screamed flipped his desk to the side, " Rosy its ok baby shhhhhhh" i shushed petting her head.

" **SPANKED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" she screamed running out the room through the wall.

ciel and i ran after the destruction she left behind, i heard screaming coming from the kitchen and pulled ciel towards the kitchen. i stopped when i saw midnight ontop of sebastian punching him repeatedly in the face, she then sprayed water in his face and threw him against the wall.

" HOLY SHIT MIDNIGHT STOP!" i yelled prying her off sebastian, suprisingly he didnt have any major injuries but a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. " oh god jesus, jesus christ are you ok sebastian i-im so sorryabout her, s-she has anger issues" i stuttered wiping his nose,

" its quite alright, nothing major just a little brawl, nothing i cant handle" he smiled shrugging. " still she shouldnt have did that-"

" no i probbly shouldnt have punished her the way i did, i dont know her or her boundaires i apologize" he said fixing his tail coat.

midnight silently sobbed and walked out the room, " is she going to be ok?" ciel asked.

" can moutains move?" i asked with a smirk.


	11. Spider Lily- chapter ten

**getting polished**

" huh?" he asked confused, i rolled my eyes and scoffed " yes young master, she'll be fine shes just sensitive" i huffed out and walked past him. i knew i shouldnt bother midnight when she's like this so i decided to go to the garden where im sure finny that gardener boy was at.

i walked past a few white rose bushes and found finny planting flowers arond trees, i ran up to him and sat behind him watching him quietly. i guess he didnt notice me because he just kept planting flower, i poked his shoulder making him jump a few feet in the air.

when he landed he looked flushed " oh hello Spider Lily" he chimed, i waved back at him and kept quiet. " so um Spider-" " scar" i stated cutting him off, " huh?" he said raising a brow.

" call me scar" i said holding up my hand. " oh ok... so um scar you uh...wanna know about the different types of flowers?" he asked sheepishly,

i tilted my head side ways and shrugged. i looked at the flower then at him " or you wanna help me plant them?" he suggested in which i replied with a nod.

" this is a half winged butterfly flower, because it looks like half a butterfly" he smiled brightly, i nodded and pointed to another flower. " oh thats a Lily hehe" he giggled nudging me, i finally got the joke and stiffly laughed.

" Lily! the young master is going into town, the young master and midnight are already waiting in the carriage" sebastian called out. i put my hand on finny's head as a goodbye and walked over to sebastian,

" i see you were with finny" he said. " and?" i asked knitting my brows together. " i see you fighting off that blush, do you favor him?" he teased,

i smirked and chuckled " maybe i do, whats it to you?" i asked linking our arms together. " just wanted to rub it in" he admitted.

i climbed inside the carriage and sat between midnight and sebastian infront of ciel, ciel hit the roof of the carraige with his cane and we jotted to a start.

" so what are we going into town for?" midnight asked as she leaned back in her seat, " i figured you two would need some nessessary items of your choice" he stated. i smiled but continued looking out the window,

" cool, i really need some hair supplies, i mean seriously i freaking hate this god damn hair of mine" midnight exclaimed pulling her hair. " but it suits you so well miss Teel" sebastian said " shut it death breathe"she snapped, he pouted and leaned back aswell.

" death breathe? sebastian do you not brush your teeth?" ciel asked disgusted, " it would be pointless young master, a demon's breathe is alway going to smell like rotting carcasses. we have souls inside us" he stated matter of factly,

" more like shit dipped in sebatian" midnight stated with a smirk. i busted out laughing, even ciel broke out in a small fit of laughter. sebastian frowned and crossed his arms, " i love- i love you so much hahahaha" i laughed out clutching my sides.

after twenty more minutes of riding we finally made it into town where people crowded streets of London. ciel signaled for the coach to stop, and we all got out.

" ok where to first" i asked midnight, " shoes!" she cried out running into the shoe shop. we followed her and were greeted by the smeel of leather and other material smells, i walked up to the clerk " do you have leather boots" i asked.

" yes we do, here are a wide selection of nice crafted boots, most highest fa-" " i need boots that let me breathe freely, and help me for combat" i stated. he paled " b- but your a woman!" he exclaimed turning red, i sighed " just find me some combat leather boots please" i huffed out.

he handed me a nice pair of black leather boots, they werent shiny which was good and not that many laces. they were the perfect pair i walked towards sebastian and ciel and they nodded in aproval, midnight skipped towards us with black knee high high heels.

"no" i stated firmly, " bu-" " your not a slut darling now put those back" i said pushing her away.

it took five minutes for her to pick out some shoes, " honestly... two pair of combat boots please" ciel huffed out placing the bag of money on the counter. " no wait! i dont want those!" she whined holding up another pair of knee high black boots this time with bows on the knees,

" whats up with you acting like a slut hn?" i asked smacking them out her hands, " i can be sexy if i want!" she protested.

" no you cant" i said walking with ciel and sebatian out the store, " your not my master ciel is!, i can be sexy right young master?" she asked ciel making him turn a bright pink from the tip of his nose to his shoulders.

" jesus christ midnight dont kill him" i muttered refering to his pink face, " your thirteen years old miss Teel even **I **dont allow it" sebastian said placing a hand to his chest.

" yeah and sebastian isnt exactly what you would call a parental figure" i said wincing a bit. " ya think i would've figured that out by now, since he beat the shit outta me" she growled making ciel snicker in his glove.

" lets get some coats" i suggested turning into a tailor shop, i got a miniature version of sebastian's over coat, while midnight got a cape coat like ciel's but it was a light blue color without the bow.

" why do you wear bows anyways young master, have'nt you grown out of the little kid fashion yet?" she asked tugging on his neck bow. " be quiet you!" he yelled smacking her hand away making her laugh,

we finally stopped at the woman's acessessery store where mignight got atleast ten hair clips, five containers of gel, and combs and brushes.

" you hair is fine i dont see why you got so much crap" i said as we walked the streets, " you dont understand i hate this wild bush!"she complained, " it looks fine Rose" ciel huffed.

" if theres nothing wrong with it all of you say im beautiful" she ordered jumping infront of us,

" your beauty entrances any man that looks upon you miss Teel" sebastian said bowing his head.

" your beautiful" i stated boringly.

"i-i um... your - your very pretty" ciel stuttered.

" really young master, i mean i know im ugly but you dont have to make it any more obvious than it already is" midnight said crossing her arms, i leaned into his ear and nudged him " nice going romeo" i whispered.

" s-shut up... Rose your not ugly, im just not use to telling girls...they'er pretty" he said in a small voice, she huffed and kept walking " i want to go to poppie's shop" she said and stomped away.

" poppie? whose that?" sebastian asked " she calls him poppie but his real name is Adrian, however he goes by undertaker" i shrugged with a smile, they both groaned " i take it you know him" i giggled.

" dont remind me" ciel groaned out grabbing his face.

" poppie am i beautiful?" midnight asked with hopeful eyes, " of course you are love why ask such a silly question?" he exclaimed. i could already tell he was raising his eye brows in question, " they think im ugly" she tattled pointing towards us in the background.

" we dont think your ugly drama queen, young master just isnt use to complimenting a girl's appearence" i sighed leaning my head on my knuckles. " well no matter what the Earl says you as cute a skull my little bone~!" he exclaimed snuggling her in his arms, she smirked at us and continued to "pretend" being cute.

" devious peice of shit" i muttered under my breathe and turned towards sebastian. " wanna play patty cake? no? ok..." i said and slouched on the coffin, " Lily i would love to play patty cake" he chimed holding up his hands. ciel looked over my shoulder,

" really? your eighteen and he's like a thousand million decades old and you two are playing patty cake?" he asked in a seriously atittude. " im bored young master unless you got something entertaining in mind dont bother spoiling our fun" i stated and began clapping my hands into sebastian's.

this went on for about ten or twenty minutes, until ciel ruined the moment " can we go now it reeks of death in here and im bored" he exclaimed crossing his arms, " no thats just sebastian, and your smelling him now" midnight asked chuckling as sebastian frowned.

" i do not reek of death, i get many compliments on how i smell quite nice actually"he said fixing his coat. " yeah and most of the time its whores, and we all know what whores smell like" she said making us laugh.

" hehehe~ never would i think that the butler would get burned off by my little bone, im proud" undertaker giggled from behind his sleeve. sebastian crossed his arms and poked out his chest,

" she is just imature" he stated firmly, " alright alright stop it now i want to go home come on" ciel ordered as he stood from his place.

midnight sighed sadly " bye poppie dont ever forget me" she said sniffling, " its not like your never gonna see him again" i dead panned.

i yawned as night time aproached quickly, i walked over to ciel's study to ask if i could retire to bed. " young master can i retire to bed now, im really tired" i yawned out. " you will go to bed when i go to bed " he stated.

i pursed my lips and raised my eyebrow up " sooo...is that a yes?" i asked hopefully, he looked up from a packet of papers " no" he said firmly, midnight groaned out loudly.

" for a thirteen year old your a pain in my ass you know that" she said throwing a piece of lint at him but it just floated to the ground beside her, i kissed my teeth and laid on the couch infront of ciel's desk. " no dozing off either" he ordered making me cringe, i sat up.

we spent a good awkward moment in silence until i spoke up "how'd your parents die?" i asked softly, he looked up and knitted his brows together. " what makes you think they died?" he asked a low voice, i shrugged " well they didnt just hand the entire company over to you, its obvious to me they died" i said.

he sighed " the mansion burned down and they were caught in fire" he stated, " way to dampen the mood scar" midnight remarked. i glared at her, " scar?" he asked curiously.

" huh? oh thats my nickname scar, cause of my scar i have here" i said pulling my v-neck lower from him to see the long cut across my neck. he leaned in a traced his fingers along the scar " how far does it go" he asked pulling back,

" they said they cut my whole body in half, but i dont actually know how far. im afraid i might lose it if i look" i said lowering my gaze. he sighed and got up from his seat, " why didnt you ask for medicine while we were out, it looks like it's gotten infected" he said lifting my chin up.

" i didnt want to be a bother, i thought it had healed fully" i said feeling embarrassed, " um scar now that you pulled your collar down...um... yo-god dammit! your neck is opening up from the back and its freaking me out!" midnight cried with tears in her eyes,

" what!" i exclaimed panicking. " it is!" ciel yelled. i pulled back and winced at the sudden pain " scar if that opens up anymore there is a high chance you'll die!" midnight said grabbing my hands.


	12. Spider Lily- eleven

**Under going surgery**

i pursed my lips and raised my brows " have you forgotten im a demon, i won't die from **this**" i stated, " but its still freaking me out!" midnight cried out.

i rolled my eyes and turned towards ciel " just have sebastian operate on me" i said shrugging. " are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked glancing at my neck,

" i'll be fine, and since when have you cared about my well being you dont care" i said boldly, he bit his bottom lip but said nothing. " i'll go inform sebastian right away" midnight running out the door,

" what was the expierement about?" ciel asked, " they wanted to put this potion stone in me, it basically reduces my true power" i sighed out plopping down on the couch. " your true power?" he asked sitting beside me,

" yeah, my true power is...well i dont really know i havent been in a situation where it came to that point" i shurgged. " so what are you anyways? a demon? shinigami?" he asked,

" im a demon though im half demon half human" i told him raking my fingers through my hair. he nodded and sebastian came in with a worried expression,

" midnight informed me of your wound, are you in any pain?" asked examining the back of my neck.

" i wasn't in any pain until midnight told me, other than that it hasn't been bugging me" i xplained removing my hair to the side, he sighed and sat up " well thankful for that, but im forced to operate tonight. the wound has already opened up your whole neck in the back" he explained.

i paled and felt like throwing up " ugh...dont tell me that" i winced, " i dont understand you, even in dangerous situations such as this you still remain comical. even _i _would be freaking out" he stated picking me up,

" wait where are you taking her?" midnight asked grabbing my hand. " i am taking her to an empty room for surgery, you two will need to accompany me for help" he stated and carried me down the hall.

" i can walk you know" i stated knitting my brows together, " yes, but i like the big bad Spider Lily lying helpless in my arms" he teased. " stop flirting you two" ciel demanded,

" ciel trust me, iv seen Scar flirt" midnight said making him go red. " perhaps you'v grown up too fast" sebastian arched a brow and i stuck my tongue out.

Ciel's pov

i sat beside sebastian in his right and midnight sat at my left, i held a hot water towel and i felt anxious. " young master the towel please" sebastian said as i handed him the towel,

" this is gonna haunt me for nights, to my my sister's...insides" midnight shivered and gagged. " it is rather erie" i stated running my hands up and down my arms,

" well lucky for us she is very strong, stronger than me if you believe" sebastian said. " oh yes sebastian iv been meaning to ask you, do you know anything about half demons?" i asked him peeking over his shoulder.

" hybrids huh?, well they dont usual last like that for long. the demon part usual eats away the human half turning them full breed" he explained, " but scar has been a hybrid for eighteen years, her strength has been the same" midnight said bewildered.

sebastian stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, " surely Lily's human side would have been gone by now considering the amount of time her demon side had time to dipose of it" he exclaimed.

midnight shook her head, " so what does that mean" i asked. " it means she is easily capable of destorying half the earth... she can become the new demon ruler, she is far more powerful than lucifer and the unamed one combined.. she is" " a destined devourer" midnight said finishing sebastian's statement,

i felt the hairs on my neck stand up. " they are _the_ most dangerous and majestic beings you could ever encounter, one could not simply even think our their true power unleashed" sebastian explained. " i never evn thought of her as one, she always seemed so calm and collected... devourers are the complete oppostie of scar" midnight said as her lips quivered.

" you mean that devourers are wild, having no standers" i asked " thats right, if anyone were to truly upset Lily... we could all die" sebastian whispered with a heavy sigh. i gulped and shuddered.

" mother of god...oh well~ we'll just have to wait and see whose lost soul i gonna kill us all~!" midnight chirped with a go-happy smile, i looked at her as if she was insane.

" are you bloody insane! she has the power to kill us all and you act as if the toothfairy is real!" i yelled in anger, " its not my fault her power scarres you " she shrugged and began fi,ing her nails.

" your quite bold miss teel, why the sudden bravery. are you not worried she might kill you aswell?" sebastian asked with a smirk, " no...in case you've forgotten Mr. Michaelis i cant be killed. there is much more to my abilities than what i have revealed" she explained.

" and besides me and scar will never hurt each other, we'er sisters" she scoffed, i shook my head.

" ok well im done mending her wound, and i have disinfected it throughly all we have to do is give her some time to rest, she will wake up tomorrow" sebastian concluded and shooed us out the room. he walked me to my room silently and undressed me into my night shirt, but my mind was elsewhere.

i kept thinking how valueable Rose and Lily are, they most certainly can be trusted to protect me from any danger given their strength. but they are highly dangerous aswell, one wrong move and its checkmate for them, for the world itself. this isnt just an ordinary chess game anymore, its going to take patience and strategy. i cannot afford to lose these two in my game, i may have sebastian but he can only do so much. he cannot follow through onb godly things which my revenge has turned out to be, it's only going to get harder and with those two by my side i can easily win. just have to keep

" is something troubling you master?" sebastian asked as he tucked me in, "...i was just thinking about what you said earlier... about Lily's ways" i said " oh? whatever are you thinking about that concerns my past statement?" he asked pulling off my eye patch.

" if they have that much will power i can easily win, but im more concerned of how much Lily can take" i yawned out. " why be concerned when their already at your feet ready to fight for their king" he smirked standing up straight,

" if somehow Lily can't bear the problems she will face when being at my side she will destroy everything in her path" i growled in frustration

_honestly no need to be smug, im sure your shaking in your shoes in fear_

" young master, Lily has lived a life filled with unbearable treatment, like she said claude cracked after five years, she was there for fifteen years. i think your under estimating her she has a lot of patience that most devourers cant even dream of" he stated with a chuckle,

i narrowed my eyes but said nothing, i guess that was enough to alm down my nerves. " and besides i highly doubt she'll ever hurt miss Teel or me, we both have done everything we can to help her. but what will you do to gain her gratitude and trust" he asked and left me in the darkness alone in my thoughts.

_"ciel...ciel...wake up, ciel" a soft voice was heard whispering in my ears, the voice ran shivers up and down my spine. i looked up and saw Spider Lily hovering over me, "ciel it's time to wake up now we have to go" she said pulling me up by my arm. _

_" wait i need to get dressed" i said pulling away, i covered my boy spot with my hands as i blushed madly " dont worry about that its only going to be me, midnight, sebastian, and you from now on" she whispered grabbing my hand once more._

_as she dragged me through the empty halls she got taller and taller everytime we pasted a skeleton. " what happened!?" i exclaimed when i saw that the front of the manor was litered in dead bodies, " i killed them, they were trying to hurt you" she stated boringly and whistled. _

_in a split second dark flaming horses bursted from the grounds, sebastian and midnight were in the front seats of the carriage. " come young master, it is time to go home now" sebastian called out as the door flew open by itself. i gasped " w-what?... b-but we are home" i stuttered taking a step back, _

_" but ciel, i thought you wanted to keep me happy and give me and midnight a nice home to stay" Lily pouted behind me. she seemed to have grown as tall as sebastian as she towered over me, " yes, that's your gift to them remember young master" sebastian taunted with a smile. _

_they threw me inside and i felt the carriage dive deep into the earth, i covered my moth for any unwanted substance. _

_i felt the carriage jolt to a stop and i hit my head on the window, " ow" i winced rubbing my head. the door flew open and Lily pulled me out, i gaspped at the sight before me. everone that i knew, my parents, Lizzy, Auntie, madam red, everyone was dead. they were all piled up i even saw my corpse, sebastian's, midnght's, and Lil's corpse aswell, i gagged at the stench over whelming my was fire all around us and there were these dog like animals with giant teeth, glossy skin that tore and disappeared in some spots revealing their insides. they growled in hunger at me, _

_" the young master seems like a worthy meal to be fed to the jards" sebastian said folding his hands behind his back, " n-no, you cant kill me!" i exclaimed. _

_" kill you? who said anything about killing you? we merely want to show you our thanks for all your help you have given us" Lily said putting a clawed hand to my shoulder,_

_i jumped back in fear " w-what hhelp?" i squeaked. "oh my...sister that is a good question...what did he do for us?" midnight asked putting a claw to her lip, Lily's eyes widened at the thought but turned cold and bitter._

_" he has done nothing... nothing!" she screamed, i couldnt protest all i could do is watch sebastian unhook those wretched animals. " if you have nothing to givve us dont bother living in our world.. this is not your game! but my win!" Lily shrieked and snapped her fingers._

" stop!" i screamed, i sat up quickly in a cold sweat. i brought a shaky hand to my head and breathed heavily, " i-it was..." i stuttered i couldnt even bring myself to speak.

it felt so real i could feel the fire burning my skin and the smell of the corpses making me dizzy. i pulled the blankets from my hot and sticky body and noticed that i didnt have bite marks or cuts anywhere, i sighed in relief and fell back on my pillow.

i rubbed my face and stayed just like that for what seemed an eternity until i got up on wobbly legs, i slowly made my way to my closet and opened it revealing a wide selection of the finest quality clothes all neatly hung up.

i figured i'd wear something without buttons and went with a pull over white dress shirt and green shorts, i pulled my socks up to my knees and hooked them to the supporter. i pulled on a green vest and a matching jacket, i didnt bother with the shoes because i knew i would just fail.

i poked my small head out my door and looked down the hall on both sides before caustiously tip toeing out, i didnt really know my way around the manor all that well since i only knew two hallways.

i walked around for a bit and noticed i wa back at my door, " really?" i mumbled and sighed. i looked to the right and noticed an earie ghstly feeling coming from the part so like any curious person i went down that way. i walked down further until i met two door that seems to make you stop automatically.

i slept soundly with the pillows consuming me in their freindly huggs of comfort, i snuggled more into the dent i made and sighed silently. when i heard a creak in the door opening my eyes jolted open and narrowed into slits,

i heard small footsteps and my eyes went to normal.

it was ciel.

i closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, i wanted to know what he was doing sneaking in my room so i stayed still. i felt his presense get closer to me until i felt him close behind me on the edge of the bed,

two small hands were put on my sides and pressed.

_he must be climbing on my side...wtf?_

he got on the bed and leaned over, i felt a poke to my cheek and more poked all over my boy until i opened my left eye. he was looking away so he didnt realise i was awake, but he kept poking my side.

_what the hell is he doing? trying to wake me up or just messin with me?_

" rose?" he called out in a hushed voice, his voice wavered and cracked. i sat up and he seemed startled by the sudden movement, " yes master? are you ok?" i asked. " yes...you look crazy" he stated.

i sniffed and sratched my head " well you did just wake me up... wanna tell me whats going on?" i asked sternly, he looked down at the sheets and blushed. " no, you dont need to know" he said in a small voice,

" buuuut, if you dont tell me i cant do anything for you" i said trying to persuade him, he gasped and covered my mouth " no! you dont have to do anything"he exclaimed.

i raised my eye brows and licked his palmed, " eww" he said and drew back his hand. " master ciel, if your not going to tell me then why dont you just lay down then" i said patting the bed,

" thats indecent!" he yelled. " so is getting on top of your thirteen year old girl servant and pooking her body while he sleeps" i stated through half lided eyes.

it was really really really really really really rrrrreeeeeeeally awward between us, i mean we both just starred up at the cieling taking uick glances at each other. he fold his hands on his stomach and i had my hand stiffly at both my sides, "you wanna talk... obviously niether of us is going to sleep" i said.

" yeah... sorry about waking you i just...had a ...weird dream" he admitted,

" like a nightmare?...i hate those" i sighed out. " yeah, ii used to have them the first few weeks with sebastian..i havent had one in in months" he said averting his gaze, " so what was it about? trust me i wont laugh, iv had my fare share of mightmares" i said turning on my side to face him.

_..._

" so you dreamed that all of us killed the whole world including ourselves and sicked half dead hell dogs on you" i concluded his explanation, he blushed and hid half under the covers.

" i thought it would be worse" i stated he looked at me and smiled, " thanks...for listening" he whispered. i chuckled and looked at the clock " you should go, if the shit eater caught you,you'd never hear the end of it" i said.

he laughed " you mean sebastian? haha thats a funny nick name for him, but i guess it suits him" he laughed out, he got up and made his way to the door.

" your geting a raise after this" he stated and left me to do my victory dance.


	13. Spider Lily- chapter twelve

**Waking up to change**

**this is the longest iv ever typed on the computer, im more of a hands on type person. which means im better at writing my fictions on paper than typing them which is why my online fictions never get finished. but this is one of my hand writen fictions, i might just type all my hand writen fictions so that way you can see what iv come up with, but that will only happen if im not a lazy asshhole- sincemaniac**

" ok bard, i need you to prepare the young master's afternoon lunch, mey-rin ash the sheets from this morning and have them ready for tonight, finny there are new trees to be planted, make sue they'er planted before seven, tanaka Miss Teel and Lily ...i suppose your fine as you are... now everyone GET BACK TO WORK!"sebastian yelled having everyone scurry off to their jobs.

me and Lily sat on statue's arms swinging our legs as ciel ate his breakfast silently. he bit into his scone ignoring the comotion infront of him, " young master, parden my statemnt if it bothers you but you take the cutest little bites" Lily cooed.

his eyes widen and put down his scone, " i am not cute, i am the Earl Phantomhive!" he declared, "aww look Lily he knows his name" i said sarcastically.

he growled and threw a dart at me but i easily doged it by moving my head to the right, i smirked at him and stuck my foot under his nose making him smell it.

" god dammit!" he yelled and pushed my leg away, i laughed and ran away into the hallway over to mey-rin who was about to dump a whole bottle of soap in the wash. " um mey-rin i dont think thats how you do it" i said rasing up a finger

"so mey, i see the way you look at bass" i teased pinching her arm " ahhh n-no w-well hes...ugh ok i like him - p-please dont tell!" she begged, " ah dont worry instead of doin that ima make it better" i said pulling her to her feet.

"eh?" she said " come with me" i said pulling her to the kitchen,

"bard... for the hundreth time a flame thrower is not a cooking utensil" sebastian saighed out pointing to the burnt pile of meat, bard scratched his afro sheepishly " sorry bout that mate, uh you gona' ave me clean it up anit cha?" he asked.

" yes, while i cook the master's lunch" sebastian said walking over to the ice box taking out various food stuffs,

me and mey-rin hid behind the door of the kitchen, " so whats the plan?" she asked fixing her glasses. " dont worry just follow my lead" i whispered over to her,

we walkd in grabbing bard and sebastian's attention for a brief moment until they went back to work. me and mey-rin walked behind sebastian and i smacked his ass " hey!" he yelled making mey-rin jump back in fear.

he looked pissed, face red, holding of a bloodied knife, his teeth beared, he looked like a maniac _no pun intended_

" mey-rin that was so indecent of you!" he yelled throwing own the knife, " oh shut up you old man, you liked it" i stated crossing my arms, " y- you- ugh!" he screamed stomping out the door.

" you liked it bass! just go with it!" i yelled out after him, " w-what you do!" mey-rin squeaked. " ehhh, i just gave his butt alittle pat" i shurgged carelessly, her nosed gushed blood as bard fainted.

"sheesh... grow some back bone, its just sebastian" i shugged and dragged mey-rin to sebastian's room.

"eugggh w-where?... AHHH-" " shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i shushed her harshly, i let my had fall from her mouth " this is sebastian's room!" she whispered, " noooooo i though it was god's room" i drawled out sarcastically.

" w-what are we doing in here!" she whispered " we'er gonna look through his stuff if he catches us just say we'er were his underwear" i said and began to look in his drawers.

i found a drawing book, books, combs, and unlikely enough i found hair rollers. mey-rin found the worst, she found silk boxers, a black sleeping mask, green face cream, and...condoms

" ya think he would at least hid these things" i mumbled holding up the box of condoms, " i found them in his night stand drawer yes i did!' she exclaimed. i shurgged " take a few so that way we have some dirt on him" i said taking five packets and she took three.

" night time beatuy face mask!" i laughed in my hand, " well then... this is not what i expected" she said examining it up closely. just then i heard firm foot steps aproaching the room, " hes coming quick under the bed!" i exclaimed pushing us both under the bed.

i used my power to mask our scent and any sign of our existence so he couldnt sense us, the door opened revealing two shiny shoes. i covered mey-rin's mouth and sent peaceful sensations to her brain caliming her down,

the shoes came up the bed and he sat on the bed.

_great..._

"someone went through my stuff...how rude of that person" he hissed throwing something across the room, " my box...damn the bastard" he said refering to his...condoms.

_seriously...he doesnt need them_

one foot lifted out of sight then appeared without a shoe, then he took of the other shoe. me and mey-rin watch with anticipation of his next move, he stood up and we saw his pants drop

_why...why did he have to do that..._

" such a stressful day i ned a rest" he sighed out and proceeded to through of basically all his clothes to the floor, i felt mey-rin's face get hot and blood slithered out her nose.

it stayed like this for a minute until i felt sebastian's consious slip out, i sighed in relief and signaled for mey-rin to crawl out with me. it took another minute to get her from under the bed, when we stood up we gushed blood when we saw the other side of hell.

mey-rin covered my eyes and quicly ran us both out the door, we ran all the way to the dining room where ciel and everyonelse were at.

" where have you two been! we've been looking for you for hours!" Lily yelled smacking my head, " you wont believe what we just saw!" i said busting out in a fit of laughter. mey-rin fainted from blood loss,

finny and bard held her " jesus christ what ya do to the poor doll!" bard yelled . " you should ask sebastian that question, he did that" i giggled, ciel narrowed his eyes at me and i rolled my eyes playfully.

" midnight" Lily growled, " ok ok! we snuck in sebastian's room and saw a few things that she couldnt handle" i exlained with a shrug.

they still looked confused " listen im not gonna say your just gonna have to find out for yourselfs" i said and with that i walked away down the hall to my room. i saw sebastian coming out his room door with a tired look, when he saw me he smiled " hello miss Teel, Rose did you see anyone go into my room lately?" he asked.

i shooked my head "nope just you" i said popping the "p",he hummed in thought " well i thank you for your honesty" he said and walked away. i chuckled after he went out of sight and shook my head.

_so stupid..._


	14. Spider Lily- chapter thirteen

**Waking up to change**

**this is the longest iv ever typed on the computer, im more of a hands on type person. which means im better at writing my fictions on paper than typing them which is why my online fictions never get finished. but this is one of my hand writen fictions, i might just type all my hand writen fictions so that way you can see what iv come up with, but that will only happen if im not a lazy asshhole- sincemaniac**

" ok bard, i need you to prepare the young master's afternoon lunch, mey-rin ash the sheets from this morning and have them ready for tonight, finny there are new trees to be planted, make sue they'er planted before seven, tanaka Miss Teel and Lily ...i suppose your fine as you are... now everyone GET BACK TO WORK!"sebastian yelled having everyone scurry off to their jobs.

me and Lily sat on statue's arms swinging our legs as ciel ate his breakfast silently. he bit into his scone ignoring the comotion infront of him, " young master, parden my statemnt if it bothers you but you take the cutest little bites" Lily cooed.

his eyes widen and put down his scone, " i am not cute, i am the Earl Phantomhive!" he declared, "aww look Lily he knows his name" i said sarcastically.

he growled and threw a dart at me but i easily doged it by moving my head to the right, i smirked at him and stuck my foot under his nose making him smell it.

" god dammit!" he yelled and pushed my leg away, i laughed and ran away into the hallway over to mey-rin who was about to dump a whole bottle of soap in the wash. " um mey-rin i dont think thats how you do it" i said rasing up a finger

"so mey, i see the way you look at bass" i teased pinching her arm " ahhh n-no w-well hes...ugh ok i like him - p-please dont tell!" she begged, " ah dont worry instead of doin that ima make it better" i said pulling her to her feet.

"eh?" she said " come with me" i said pulling her to the kitchen,

"bard... for the hundreth time a flame thrower is not a cooking utensil" sebastian saighed out pointing to the burnt pile of meat, bard scratched his afro sheepishly " sorry bout that mate, uh you gona' ave me clean it up anit cha?" he asked.

" yes, while i cook the master's lunch" sebastian said walking over to the ice box taking out various food stuffs,

me and mey-rin hid behind the door of the kitchen, " so whats the plan?" she asked fixing her glasses. " dont worry just follow my lead" i whispered over to her,

we walkd in grabbing bard and sebastian's attention for a brief moment until they went back to work. me and mey-rin walked behind sebastian and i smacked his ass " hey!" he yelled making mey-rin jump back in fear.

he looked pissed, face red, holding of a bloodied knife, his teeth beared, he looked like a maniac _no pun intended_

" mey-rin that was so indecent of you!" he yelled throwing own the knife, " oh shut up you old man, you liked it" i stated crossing my arms, " y- you- ugh!" he screamed stomping out the door.

" you liked it bass! just go with it!" i yelled out after him, " w-what you do!" mey-rin squeaked. " ehhh, i just gave his butt alittle pat" i shurgged carelessly, her nosed gushed blood as bard fainted.

"sheesh... grow some back bone, its just sebastian" i shugged and dragged mey-rin to sebastian's room.

"eugggh w-where?... AHHH-" " shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i shushed her harshly, i let my had fall from her mouth " this is sebastian's room!" she whispered, " noooooo i though it was god's room" i drawled out sarcastically.

" w-what are we doing in here!" she whispered " we'er gonna look through his stuff if he catches us just say we'er were his underwear" i said and began to look in his drawers.

i found a drawing book, books, combs, and unlikely enough i found hair rollers. mey-rin found the worst, she found silk boxers, a black sleeping mask, green face cream, and...condoms

" ya think he would at least hid these things" i mumbled holding up the box of condoms, " i found them in his night stand drawer yes i did!' she exclaimed. i shurgged " take a few so that way we have some dirt on him" i said taking five packets and she took three.

" night time beatuy face mask!" i laughed in my hand, " well then... this is not what i expected" she said examining it up closely. just then i heard firm foot steps aproaching the room, " hes coming quick under the bed!" i exclaimed pushing us both under the bed.

i used my power to mask our scent and any sign of our existence so he couldnt sense us, the door opened revealing two shiny shoes. i covered mey-rin's mouth and sent peaceful sensations to her brain caliming her down,

the shoes came up the bed and he sat on the bed.

_great..._

"someone went through my stuff...how rude of that person" he hissed throwing something across the room, " my box...damn the bastard" he said refering to his...condoms.

_seriously...he doesnt need them_

one foot lifted out of sight then appeared without a shoe, then he took of the other shoe. me and mey-rin watch with anticipation of his next move, he stood up and we saw his pants drop

_why...why did he have to do that..._

" such a stressful day i ned a rest" he sighed out and proceeded to through of basically all his clothes to the floor, i felt mey-rin's face get hot and blood slithered out her nose.

it stayed like this for a minute until i felt sebastian's consious slip out, i sighed in relief and signaled for mey-rin to crawl out with me. it took another minute to get her from under the bed, when we stood up we gushed blood when we saw the other side of hell.

mey-rin covered my eyes and quicly ran us both out the door, we ran all the way to the dining room where ciel and everyonelse were at.

" where have you two been! we've been looking for you for hours!" Lily yelled smacking my head, " you wont believe what we just saw!" i said busting out in a fit of laughter. mey-rin fainted from blood loss,

finny and bard held her " jesus christ what ya do to the poor doll!" bard yelled . " you should ask sebastian that question, he did that" i giggled, ciel narrowed his eyes at me and i rolled my eyes playfully.

" midnight" Lily growled, " ok ok! we snuck in sebastian's room and saw a few things that she couldnt handle" i exlained with a shrug.

they still looked confused " listen im not gonna say your just gonna have to find out for yourselfs" i said and with that i walked away down the hall to my room. i saw sebastian coming out his room door with a tired look, when he saw me he smiled " hello miss Teel, Rose did you see anyone go into my room lately?" he asked.

i shooked my head "nope just you" i said popping the "p",he hummed in thought " well i thank you for your honesty" he said and walked away. i chuckled after he went out of sight and shook my head.

_so stupid..._


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Metting the fiance**

sitting on your bed crying your eyes out isn't going to help, it isn't going to make you stronger, isn't going to bring him back, and for the most isn't going to help you gain anything from anyone.

crying doesn't do anything really, you only have the things you had before your incident. the people you had, the love you shared, the memories you haven't lost will at least stay to keep your sanity within its barriers. but if one were to trigger a pained pressure point, your whole body could collaspe.

i heard a knock on the door and gasped, i got up and slightly creaked the door open a crack. " yes?" i answered in a strong voice, i wasn't one to just break down because of some triffling matter such as anger.

" it's me, Sebastian" He said revealing a blood red eye throught the crack, his one eye starred at me for what seemed like a lifetime before he spoke gain " may i come in?" he asked.

i fully opened the door as he stepped inside, " what do you need?" i asked furrowing my brows. i heard him sigh heavily before turning to face me " i was just worrying, its been a while since i have taken upon this role" he laughed out.

i tilted my head and curled my upper lip " huh?, what you mean by that?" i asked stepping closer, he smiled and held out his left hand. " w-what are you suggesting!? that could mean multpile things!" i cried out flailing my arms wildly,

he sighed and put and a hand to his head " your so helpless filia mea" he chuckled. i stood looking at him for another minute or so until i realised what he said,

" oh my! you dont have to! ya know the hard ships of taking in another child for demons!" i cried out shaking my hands. " oh but i mean it, i know your suffering. you need a parent as well as a firm hand for midnight" he said raising a brow,

i chuckled and rubbed my head. " yeah i still havent finished training her... its pretty hard" i said in embarrassment. he chuckled and looked around with a judmental look clear on his face, his fuffed his cheeks with dissapointed air.

" why is your room so messy" he asked...

"MIDDY NO!" bard yelled holding up his hands in defence, before i could inspect the racket i was blown face first into the hallway wall. i stuck on the wall before i fell on my butt,

" what in the world is going on!?" Sebastian demanded as Ciel stood behind him. i rubbed my head in a daze, i shook my head " why...d-dont you ask-uh!...them...others-oww!" i winced as a pounding took over my head.

they both sighed and took a peek inside before whipping back from the doors, " honestly" Ciel growled, Midnight stumbled out the kitchen with a small flame on the top of her cow lick. "uugh... hey guys-uh, i c-can explain" she said in a mooshed voice due to her smooshed cheek.

" we dont want to know" i growled glarring at her through piercing white eyes with a small dialated pupil of black,

" oh oh... your uh, your transmuting..." she said poking her fingers nervously. " .up" i ordered as she scrambled back into the kitchen,

" well it seems she only listens to you" Sebastian said leaning forward in defeat. "yes, and thats how its gonna stay" i growled. " change your eyes, they'll scare Elizabeth" Ciel said coming from behind Sebastian,

i glared at him making him stumble slightly " fine, dont know what your freaking out about this isn't even me expressing annoyed" i said warning him of my powers with a smrik.

_yes i know its not very servle to scare my master in such a way, but if i dont show him my boundaries he'll push me to the limit_

" Young Master i think that Lady Elizabeth will most certainly like the idea of staying for dinner, you have been putting off many meetings with her lately" Sebastian said with a closed eye smile,

" and why is that?" he asked not looking up. " for reassureance Young Master, She is a Lady after all she might assume" i stated showing a hurtful expression, he sighed in agrivation " fine fine" he huffed.

we walked into the entrance hall where Young Master's fiance was occupied with turning the manor pink with...human girly things.

" my mansion..." Young master drawled out as i snickered in the background, once his fiance caught sight of him she flew the him twirling around. i stiffled my laughs with a gloved hand once more before deciding he had enough,

" hello Lady Elizabeth, it has been a while since i last laid eyes upon you" i said stepping in as the hero of the day. she turned around and clasped her hands together " oh hello Sebastian~ how are you! i got something for you!~" she squealed,

i sweatdropped as she actually mangaed to put a pink flowered bonnet upon my head without my notice. i didnt even noticed that most likely everyone besides lau and his..doll laughing at me, including the other servants.

i glared at them but my glare seemd to have no affect on Midnight or Spider Lily making me even more agitated, " awww kawaii your always wearing black so i thought i would cute you up!~" Elizabeth cried out clapping her hands.

" despite what i wear... i am deeply honored that a lady such as yourself would go through such measures for a mere servant" i bowed placing a hand to my heart,

"it's fine" she said smiling from ear to ear. she went over to the Young Master babbling on about whatever while i sat in the corner with flaming meteroites.

after the laughing fit i had with scar we focused on the covnersation Ciel was having with this girl,

"oh...who is she? i dont remeber her from anywhere" she said leaning in _too_ close in our faces. apperently scar felt the same way because she placed and arm around me and jumped back on the other side of the room,

" too close" she stated with a annoyed look.

" Lily thats is no way to act towards my fiance!" Ciel shouted,

_**FIANCE!?**_

" WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA... WADDA YA MEAN FIANCE!?" i yelled. " Miss Teel all nobles marry nobles, i really dont see why its so hard to comprehend-"

" well im so sorry that i lived in a friggin' facility my whole life! sorry the only thing i know is surviving!" i yelled pouting. they all sighed except for the girl who glomped me with tears running down her face.

" oh you poor thing!" she cried, " hey let me go! it was only two days ago!" i yelled squirming in her grasp. but that only seemed to encourage her more,

_god help me..._

" and since when did i say you could put me in a dress" i asked with a glare that didnt seem to waver her happy mood, " oh come on!~ you look cute" she chirped.

" all your ever say is cute..." i deadpanned as she ignored my comment and continued to torment the others including Midnight,

" so whats your names?" she asked. i sighed knowing theres no way around it,

" im Spider Lily just call me Scar, and that's Rose but she perfer Midnight" i said introducing ourselves. " oh those nicknames aren't cute at all! why Scar" she exclaimed,

" i choose to be called Scar because of my scar" i stated boredly showing her my neck.

she screamed and shielded her vision while Ciel came to her aid " you idiot cover that up!" he yelled, " what? i dont see the problem, she's not as affected as you think Boss. she's one bad ass swordsman" Midnight said leaning on the wall,

Ciel seemed to be suprised and he looked back and forth between Midnight and Elizabeth. " swordsman? wha, Elizabeth is that true?" he asked with a curious look.

" oh yeah man one time i managed to escape and as i traveled past a town i saw her beat the crap outta a grown man, a grown man!" Midnight exclaimed.

Ciel just stood astonished that his so called " cute- unknowing fiance" is a master at the sword, " Midnight! dont you know Noble woman are not supposed to act firm and tough like that! its not approved in society! one would think you would at least know that!" i yelled giving her triple scoop on her head.


	16. Spider Lily- chapter sixteen

**im having a ball**

well after all the drama was settled and throughly cleansed out everyone started to dance, or at least just Elizabeth and Ciel. I still dont get whats so bad about being a master at swords or any martial art for that matter, instead Elizabeth should embrace her skills.

i guess nobles had a different way of running things in society whereas in the lower society people didnt give two rat's ass' about what you do, it's always gonna be every man...and woman for him and herself.

" Midnight your thinking about how different society is again. stpo. you'' just go on a strike equality again" Scar stated pulling on my ear, " hey knowck it off!" i yelled trying to escape from her grasp.

" oi, why couldnt sebastian just lock me up to cleaning the kitchen tonight instread of doin it imself..." bard sulked, " it's not so bad" finny said with simple shrug.

" EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOUR NOT THE ONE WEARING A FULL DRESS YOU BUNNY HOPPING BLOKE!" bard yelled animatedly, i stifled a laugh as bard continued his rant.

" come, before we get ran over" Scar said refering to Elizabeth swinging ciel around rather than dancing, "okay" i said and allowed her to pull me towards the bottom of the stair case bellow sebastian as he played the violin.

" helloe ladies how are you enjoying the ball this evening?" sebastian asked us with a fake innocent look, " you out of all people should know we'er not good with this kind of thing, you are the observant type" i sneered.

he chuckled and placed a hand to his chest " but this is a time for mingling and getting i with the crowds surely you dont want to come off as a wall flower, we already have one of those" he said mummbling the last part to himself.

i heard a faint sound of recognition from Scar as she nodded her head in agreement and turned toward ciel and Elizabeth, " yes, i almost feel bad for the boy" Scar mumbled.

we all laughed softly as Ciel was once again almost flung of his feet by the out of control Elizabeth, " the young master will be very sore later on, i suggest you guys go and prepare a nice bath for him, it is five minutes before the young lady shall leave" sebastian said checking his stop watch.

we both nodded and headed out the ball room towards Ciel's bathing room, " hey scar?" i called out turning ym head slightly towards her.

" what is it?" she asked still looking forward, " i was wondering... i mean now that we're settled in and everything what now?"

we reached the bathing room and turned the faucet bringing out water " whatever do you mean by that?" she asked bringing out the soaps.

" i mean like... do we just continue this way, what about exploring the outside world like we always planned?" i poured some soking beads into the hot water.

" im sure we'll be able to do that, something tells me we'er going to be expierencing more things than most body gaurds do with this job" she said ruffling my hair.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO FIX MY HAIR NOW ITS RUIN SCAAAAARRRRRR!" i screamed out waving the bottle of soap around, " relax you know you can always ask for my help" she stated boredly.

"NO IT'S NOT THE SAME IF I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE DO IT I WANT TO GET THE CREDIT IN CASE SOMEONE COMPLIMENTS ME ON MY HAIR!" i yelled as tears flooded out my eyes, she huffed and shooked her head

" just add the bubbles already, Ciel will be coming back soon" she ordered. i scofffed and dumped the whole bottle in, " can you please be a little more caring with what your doing" she said putting a hand to her head.

" come off it, come on lets go get some sleep im tired" i yawned strectching my stiff limbs, she sighed tiredly and got up and followee me out the door.

we made our way to our rooms and said goodnight to each other before retreating to our rooms for the night, i changed into my night gown at a steady pace; and climbed into bed.

i snuggled close into the plush pillow and began to fall asleep

SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR MIDNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

so much for sleep...


	17. Spider Lily chapter seventeen

**working working working day and night- michael jackson **

i sat in my chair grumbling as i scratched away at my body, " god dammit Midnight how can you mistake lemon juice with levendar soap!" i yelled as the itching was becoming unbearable as i jumped up trying the scratch my back.

" PWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! CIEL LOOKS RETARDED!" she howled out clutching her stomach on the floor, " IT'S NOT FUNNY SEBASTIIIAAAAN HELP ME RIGHT NOW IT ITCHES SO MUCH ITS HURTS" i yelled as tears prickled my eyes.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed he started to mercilessly scratch away, it felt so good " KEEP GOING AHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed as he went faster. out of all the comttion i heard Scar sigh out before walking over calmly to us,

" IF YOUR GOING TO HELP AT LEAST PICK THE PACE" i yelled as i started to hyperventalate.

she grabbed sebastian and threw him into a seat and proceeded to grab me, she began rubbing a cold substance on me and it felt like heaven touched me. i relaxed as soon as i felt the rude itchiness go away, " ah...ah...y-your so, geting a raise" i moaned.

" thanks you" she said dropping me on the floor, i groaned and rubbed my arms " w-what...was that?" i asked huffed.

" a skin cream made with Lilies and plant water" she stated holding up the bottle of the white substance, " oh...midnight your on pluto duty" i said quickly and walked away before she could complain to me.

" stupid midget blue haired monkey, not my master...stupid...duck" i muttered to myself as i brushed pluto's long white fur, " Ciel isnt nice huh pluto?" i asked the mutt and he replied with a bark.

he licked my hand " at least im not the only one" i mumbled looking up at the hot sun, i sighed and wiped my brow of sweat with my sleeve. " how does sebastian do this with a wool long sleeve tail coat" i huffed,

" it's not that bad" i heard someone say behind me. i turned around to find sebastian standing beside a naked man, " easy for you to say, you came from hell" i spat.

" and uh i was'nt going to say anything but why the fuck is there a naked man clinging to you " i asked titling my head to the side.

" i thought you knew, pluto is a demon hound" he said , " why is my life surrounded by demonic beings" i deadpanned. sebastian simply shrugged " be sure to take care of the chicken pens and eggs" he saidand walked off.

" WHY DONT YOU DO IT!" i yelled after him throwing him my fist.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU DAMN ASSHOLE" i screamed swatting the chicken back, but for some strange fucking reason she kept coming back trying to attack me. " MOVE YOU DAMN EGG FARTING CHICKEN STEW" i yelled hitting it in the chest, it pecked at my fingers drawing blood.

" OH COME ON!" i yelled stomping away, i fell to the ground and crossed my arms " fucking chickens i fucking drop them into my pot and make baked chicken noddles outta them" i muttered in anger.

the chicken came back and began pulling on the ends of my hair, i growled out and blasted the little fucker with fire turning it into a baked chicken. " told you you little shit" i said picking it up,

i step into the back door of the kitchen and put the food on a lone plate on the coutner. " oh Miss Teel i see you made lunch ahead of time, thank you" sebastian said with a closed eye smile and took the plate away.

i pouted " but..." i whispered to myself , " i wanted ot eat it" i whined softly.

Scar's Pov

i walked the hallways with a duster and pan into either hands searching for something to dust,

_" what do i do Young Master" i asked ebhind him, " do whatever you like" he said and waved me off._

" maybe mey-rin needs help" i said to myself, i turned the corner and saw mey-rin dusting a vase. " hello mey-rin do you need any help?" i asked poking her shoulder,

she jumped but sighed out " oh it's only you Miss Spider Lily, sure you can help me yes you can! im assigned to dusting the hall's dcorations" she said fixing her glasses.

" ok" i said and began to lightly sweep the feathers over the painting next ot me, it was like this for an hour before mey-rin spoke up again.

" hey Miss Spider Lily?" she called, i turned to her and gave her a small smile " call me Scar" i offered. " oh ok, well i was wondering if you knew sebastian before, i-im sorry to pry but i cant help but noticed you two act so familiar with each other" she said scratching the back of her head.

my eyes widened but returned to normal, " oh...yeah, uh we met back when i was little, about ten. i cant remeber much but he was really nice to me" i said shaking my head of the thought.

" ohhhh thats nice, he seems to have a really strong liking to you" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

_you have no idea _

" hehee, yeah i guess you could say we'er like family" i said with a chuckle, " family? are you two related!?" she excalimed turning red.

i with held a laugh " no hahaha! we like to call each other family since niether of us have family" i said wiping the table. she laughed

" aww thats nice, nobody kknows much about you sebastian or you and midnight" she said, we walked away and made our to the sun room where we would work next. " i dont know, i guess we'er the secretive type, even i dont know much about him either" i shrugged.

i sighed and leaned over my desk in boredom, " sebastian?" i called over to him. he looked up and smiled " yes my lord?" he asked pouring more tea in my cup, " have you finished the report yet? iv been waiting for ever since they showed up" i said grabbing my cup,

" yes i have, i finished just after breakfast sir, here you are" he said handing me a file folder stuffed with papers.

i opened the folder and pulled out the first paper,

_Dr. Wilts leader of the stein facility, _

_Dr. 30 year old Wilts founded the the stein facility through her father's interest in demonic logic. at the age of 34 she had started a small group of reasearchers and scientists to help her understand the nature of super natural beings._

_during her time of young studies, she encountered her first super natural being, a demon of the spider. most of the most she focused work on this one particular demon seeing as this was the only she knew of, she followed and coollected data from him. _

_she named him Sthenno, her studies found that most demons originated from greece. _

_she followed him all the way from russia to china, recording his life and his new mate he met in china's great desert. Dr. Wilts had become obssesed with the demon and spent all her time observing him,_

_it was exactly ten years years later that the deom and his mate had a baby. Dr. Wilts had waited for the right moment to take them into custudy and keep them for expirements. _

i sighed and put down the paper, " pathetic" sebastian raised a brow " how so Young Master?" he asked. " this doctor Wilts is pathetic" i spat,

" yes indeed, i never liked her either" he said shaking his head. it was my turn to raise my brow " you met her?" i asked.

" yes, though it was more of a forced one sided meeting" he said, " she caught you?" i asked bewildered. " yes, i believe that is where i met Scar" he said turning to the door,

my eye widened but returned to normal. " what was it like?" i asked leaning over my desk folding my hands.

**hello... second day of updating. eum, ii dont really care for reviews but i do wish to have some ya know so i can know wether i'm doing this for nothing or if some is actually reading it. i stopped updating because i only had gotten one review and i usually dont push for reviews buuuut... i need to know wether to continue or not. im really really confused iand i dont wether people or reading or not. so anyways yeah oh also im putting up for beta readers now, so if you want to contact me ill leave my skype here because i cant always be on here, so heres my skype : ****: sincere tarver :**


End file.
